The present invention relates to a character data managing system, character server, character data managing method, and program, usable with game terminals, cellular phones, and network communication terminals and the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a character data managing system, character server, character data managing method, and program, wherein a game player can hold an own character on a server and feature the same character in multiple games, having a configuration for executing processing wherein character information is notified to other characters or character users.
Let us consider an RPG (role-playing game) as an example of a conventional network game. Players can converse with one another or perform shared activities such as fighting with monsters in the virtual world of the game, thereby experiencing events in the game. However, there is no system wherein a player can use his/her own character in multiple different games, and neither is there a system wherein players can tell associated players the status of his/her own character throughout the multiple games, such as playing which game, or resting, for example, nor for disclosing character attributes, nor for sending messages to characters participating in a range of games.
Currently, with message processing in chat systems using the Internet, systems have been created wherein whether or not an associated individual is connected can be confirmed by registering a nickname or fictional name (hereafter, referred to as a “handle”) of an associated user. However, in this case, the use is limited to rendezvousing for chat, and the system is most often limited to using a single chat application provided by the service provider.